


A New One Begins

by Sheselectric



Series: They Won't Get Past the Gate [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheselectric/pseuds/Sheselectric
Summary: Deputy slowly comes to terms with her situation. She decides to reach out to John, despite the implications it might have.





	A New One Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of my series. Once again, it can be read as a stand-alone, but probably becomes more clear if you read previous parts.

Rook's bored out of her mind waiting for Peggies to walk into her trap, and her thoughts wander. John thinks he’s _so_ smart. Of course, he would use Sharky to lure her in. What he clearly doesn’t understand though is that _maybe_ she’s willing to play his game once in the while.

Still, perhaps she is too hot-headed for her own good. Feels too hard or the like. Whatever it is, John uses that against her, and he uses it well.

His moronic attempts at getting her confession don’t change, but something about him does and she isn’t quite sure what. In the end it doesn’t even matter, because no matter how _fucked up_ John is, he also knows how to _fuck_, and she’s afraid it’s the reason he’s on her mind so much lately. It’s better than another possibility she came up with and which she doesn’t even want to think about.

Sharky’s snore interrupts her thoughts. It’s strong enough to wake the fucking man himself.

“Po-po,” he calls distressed.

She rolls her eyes. Ever since John kidnapped him, and Sharky had to spend days in some dark fuck-all location before she rescued him, he’s afraid to lose her from his sights.

“I’m here,” she answers. “Now shut up or this trap will be for nothing”.

“Yeah, do you ever think that Peggies are fucking stupid to just, like, keep walking into those? It’s the fifth one we made”.

The loud boom answers his question. They get out the bushes and run down the hill.

~

She’s having her third beer in the Spread Eagle and she’s in the mood to fucking mope. Normally she’d pour her sorrows to Sharky, but he’s back at his place, recovering after they took that outpost the other day. So, Rook is stuck with her thoughts and they’re fucking terrible.

She doesn’t know whether it’s the constant Peggie shit coming at her from all directions or John himself, but she’s questioning her own behavior. Maybe she does have an anger issue. Maybe for sure. _Definitely_. She has fucking anger issue and she knows it.

It’s even more maddening that the one who makes her aware of that is fucking John Seed. As much as he angers her, he also, paradoxically, tames her anger. He makes her… Embarrassed of it.

Clearly, John is not a saint himself. Hell, far from it, he and his family are all fucking evil.

In all honesty, she should have shot him right there by the river, but she didn’t.

She couldn’t.

She shakes her head and takes a sip of her beer.

None of that matters because even if she has anger issues, she doesn’t need some fucking Peggie shit brainwashing. She definitely doesn’t need to be drowned.

Now she’s mad.

She stands up from her table, nodding her goodbyes, and she walks out to her car. Who cares if she drives tipsy? It’s not like there are any rules left in this godforsaken place.

As she ignites, the music starts playing. Of course, it’s that Peggie shit. She changes that station and as she drives on the street, her radio starts talking.

“_Sloth_,” the voice begins “it is devil in its affect”.

Fucking John. And it’s a private channel. He usually broadcasts his shit to everyone in the region, even if it’s meant just for her. He must have gone out of his way to contact her personally.

“Fuck off, John,” she hisses. “I’m not lazy”.

He laughs.

“_Acedia_, Deputy,” he says, “affect-lessness. You go to that bar every night. Every night you get drunk and then you drive home. Say you hit your fellow Resistance member. What then?”

She doesn’t even know why she’s entertaining him.

“As if you give a shit”.

“Oh, I do care for my potential flock. But I’ll admit, I’m more interested in this new sin you seem to be entertaining”.

She rolls her eyes.

“Wrath, sloth, _lust_”.

Her stomach tightens.

“It seems something’s troubling you, Deputy. I can help you. I can cleanse you from your sins. You can still _atone_. You’re not beyond salvation”.

There he goes again: off the rails like a lunatic he is. Rook wonders what’s his angle in all this. He’s tried time and again and, clearly, she’s still not a fucking Peggie.

“We’ve had this conversation before, John,” she says. She sounds tired. “More than once. I’m not joining your fucking cult”.

“We’ll see about that,” he says.

Their connection is lost, and she wonders if he has sleeper agents in the Fall’s End. She wouldn’t be surprised.

~

Rook is swooping through the farm her and Sharky just cleaned. There’s a lot of fun shit you can find lying around… And some things you’d rather not see. She turns on the TV as Sharky babbles in the background.

She hopes it’ll play news or whatever fuck else, but no. It’s John smiling from the screen, talking shit she’s heard one too many times.

“What motherfucker is rich enough to make a TV-ad,” Sharky says from behind her. “Johnson, that’s who”.

Rook smiles and shakes her head.

“I’m getting really tired of his shit,” she says.

He looks at her with a weird look on his face and then turns around to rummage through a random pile of stuff.

“So, uh, did you and him, like, fuck?”

She’s stopped in her tracks.

“Sharky”.

“What? I told you that John-man was interested. Something good could come out of that for all of us, just saying”.

Rook opens a can of beer that she found under the couch. She takes a good, long sip.

“Something good?”

“Yeah, like, maybe he’d just take his Peggie business and go. Personally, he gives me the creeps. Almost pissed myself when he was talking to me, but you don’t seem bothered by his fucked-up shit”.

She laughs.

“Oh, I’m bothered”. She takes another sip. “Let’s radio for our guys to get settled in here”.

~

Rook’s in the Spread Eagle again. She’s having a beer and coming to certain conclusions.

Of course, her fucking John will help absolutely no-one despite what absurd take Sharky has. John’s a full-pledged sadist who’ll spare no resident of the Hope County just because his favorite target caved-in and let him fuck.

She’s not even sure he’s capable of any kind of loyalties other than those to his family.

But the truth is that they’ve already been together twice. Her fucking him again won’t change a thing about the world they’re in. It won’t help anyone, but it also won’t make things worse.

Well, truth be told, it might help her and her little anger problem. A bonus is that she won’t need to be tortured to an inch of her life before her panties fall.

Rook shakes her head and laughs quietly. She can’t believe that she’s honestly considering it. Then again, the whole world’s gone to shit and there’s little to say in terms of morals.

She hopes it never comes to light though. It’d make things way too complicated.

She finishes her beer and leave. She gets into her car, Peggie radio blasting. This time she doesn’t switch it off.

~

Rook takes a quick shower after coming back home. It doesn’t help her sweating hands though. Out of all things in this world she gets sweaty fucking hands about calling John Seed.

She feels like a 15-year old going on a date with her crush, only that her crush is a psychopathic cult member who’s already fucked her short after drowning her repeatedly.

She’s reaching for her radio as she’s putting on her pants. The faster she’s over it, the better.

“John,” she says. Seconds pass and she sits by the table waiting for him to answer. Then it turns into minutes: one, two, three… That fucker. She doesn’t know whether he’s playing with her or what, but she decides to give him one more chance. “John Seed,” she says this time.

“_Deputy_,” he answers, and she can tell from his voice that he’s excited. “You’ve never contacted me on your own accord. I must admit that I’m… Surprised”.

She rolls her eyes.

“We need to talk,” she says.

There’re a few seconds of silence.

“I’m listening”.

“In-person”.

John laughs.

“Oh, is there something you want to confess?”

“Yes,” she answers quickly.

“Give me your location,” he sounds more serious now.

She does, but before he can be out, she adds one more thing:

“Come alone”.

~

To her surprise - he does. She can see him through her living room window as he slowly walks up to her door. He seizes the surroundings before knocking.

Now that’s when things get fucking weird. She opens the door and John smiles as she invites him in.

He doesn’t try to hide his interest as he takes in the interior.

“So that’s where you live,” he says as he slides his hand over her TV while walking further into the house. “Very,” he looks at an ugly fur rug on the floor, “cozy”.

Rook sighs.

“You know it’s not my house _house_”.

“Of course,” he answers as he finds himself over the dining table. He leans on it and looks at her. “Now, what is this thing you wanted to talk about?”

Rook doesn’t even know how to bring it up. The situation is so odd she feels like in a fucking reality-show. Anytime they’ve talked before it was her being held hostage and John preaching his bullshit.

She collects herself though because she can’t give him the satisfaction of making her speechless. 

“I wanted to say that since we’re already doing it anyway,” she looks at him, “we can just do it… Casually”.

He gives her a small smile.

“Do what exactly?”

If he wants to play games, she will play games. Rook walks up to him, their bodies inches apart now. She looks into his eyes.

“Fuck”.

He’s quiet for a second.

“What makes you think I’d like to do it again?”

She nudges his beard with her nose and speaks.

“I’ll let you punish me”.

The second he hears it; he gives her a wicked smile. He’s so fucking easy. She grabs his shirt and pulls him to her face.

He closes his eyes, expecting a kiss, but instead, she takes a step back and starts walking.

“My bedroom,” she says.

John follows her lead and then the entire time she can feel his eyes on her ass. Figures.

When they enter the room, he quickly wraps his arms around her. She automatically rests her head on his arm as his hands start slowly travel over her waist.

It’s weird. Normally, everything happens so fast she doesn’t even know what she feels, but now she can feel every damn touch and it’s making her skin burn.

“What kind of punishment, Deputy,” he whispers in her ear and her cunt clenches.

She slowly turns around.

“Spanking,” she says and grabs his face in her hands.

When she presses her lips on his, their collective resolve is broken. He opens her mouth with his tongue, arms tightening around her waist. She moans when he bites her lip and pulls on his hair.

He starts pushing her towards the bed and she stumbles as his hands squeeze on her ass, making her gasp. Rook licks his neck and he grunts in pleasure -- it gives her the advantage she needs. She turns them around and pushes him down on the bed.

John sits, but not before catching her wrists and pulling her down on his knees. He holds her chin as he kisses along her jaw and she whimpers when his mouth close on her earlobe.

It feels so fucking good. 

She’s soaking wet now, putting her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer.

She reaches for the buttons of his vest, her stupid fucking fingers shaking, but finally she manages to take it off. John catches on the edge of her T-shirt, forcing it over her head before she can start unbuttoning his shirt.

Always a fucking struggle for power between them, even when undressing each other.

He grabs her breasts and looks at them with a smile on his face. _What a creep_. But she doesn’t even get to make a mocking comment when he leans in, his beard scratching the delicate skin, and takes one of the nipples in his mouth. She moans when his tongue starts circling it.

_God_. She really wants to fuck him.

Rook pulls his head into her chest before aggressively pushing it away. She slaps his hands away and reaches for the buttons of his shirt, which she then quickly slides down his arms. She can’t help but stare for a minute.

She hasn’t seen some of his tattoos and as fucked up as they are, they look _good_ on him.

She drags her fingers across his sloth tattoo before attempting to push John on his back. He laughs.

“No, no, no,” he says with a smile. “I was promised _something_”.

That he was. She doesn’t even know why she wants that with him, it’s not like she’s ever fucking tried before.

“Lie on my knees,” he continues, and she obeys.

She doesn’t know what do next, but it’s clear John does. He slowly slides her pants and panties down her legs and suddenly she feels extremely bare and vulnerable.

He takes a deep breath and slowly caresses her left butt-cheek. Rook shivers as he slides his hand down to her thigh and then back on her ass.

“You’ve been a real pain for my operations these past weeks,” he says.

Suddenly, he spanks her. It’s not as hard as she expected it to be, but it leaves a small sting.

“Do you know what that was for,” he asks.

Well fuck, it could be a whole lotta things. She shakes her head.

“Silos,” he answers.

Then he spanks her again. Harder this time and she winces.

“Outposts”.

His hand lands on her ass with a loud spank and she gasps.

Fuck. This. Her skin is burning and her body jerks away from him automatically. He holds her down with his other hand.

“My _house_”.

He starts massaging her ass, which only creates more burning sensation that disappears when his hand slides down between her legs and back up. She’s soaking wet. It’s fucked up that spanking from John fucking Seed elicits this kind of reaction.

“But I understand, Deputy,” he says. “I know that this is a result of your _sin_”.

He spanks her so hard tears well-up in her eyes.

“Wrath,” he grunts and spanks her again. “Sloth”. Another spank. “Lust,” his hand lands on a skin that’s so burned-up already that she tries to use her hand to stop him, but he catches her wrist and puts it behind her back.

Her tears fall on the bedding.

“Crying already? Save it for when you really have something to cry about,” he says and caresses her ass. She can feel his hard cock on her stomach. “Atonement is a beautiful thing,” he says and spanks her again. “I told you that to give is the best gift”.

He spanks her once more and she doesn’t know how much she can take.

She’s not just tearing-up now, she’s sobbing. Despite everything she thought it would be, it feels… Liberating. It’s like John needed to fucking prompt her to let go of all these feelings. As fucked up as it is, this is the time where she _buys_ his whole insane atonement talk. It’s like she understands him for a moment.

“This is just a beginning,” he says and spanks her one last time.

Then, he slides his fingers inside her and starts to move them lazily. Pleasure starts to mix with pain, and she moans as he picks up the pace, sliding his fingers in and out while squeezing her ass.

“Yes,” he whispers as she winces in pain.

Then he slides them down again and Rook whimpers as he starts working on her clit. The way his fingers move makes her gasp and her hips buckle in the direction of his hand.

_Fuck_. She could come just from that.

But as she starts moaning louder, her fingers wincing, he backs off and releases her wrists.

“Hey,” she starts to complain, but before Rook can do anything to stop him, he’s taking her off him.

She kneels on the bed as he stands up to remove his trousers. She watches him in awe, her cunt throbbing as she focuses on the moving muscles of his back. As soon as he sits down back, she catches his neck and starts kissing him.

It’s wet and sloppy, but she doesn’t care. John grabs her waist and pulls her closer, his hands sliding to her thigs as she bites his lip. She pushes him on his back and lies on her side, hungrily kissing his neck all the way up to his ear, making John shiver under her touch. He turns on his side to face her.

Rook’s instantly drawn to him, her body lining up with his as he puts his hands on her. She hooks her leg over his hip just as he wraps his hand around his cock and starts slowly moving it up and down her cunt.

_Fuck_.

She moans and John kisses her, his tongue entering her lips, making her moan into his mouth. He’s teasing her entrance with his tip and she tangles her hands in his hair, pulling hard. He smiles and before she can do anything, he slams into her.

She trembles when he fills her, and she grasps on his arm when he backs off and slides in again. Harder this time.

“Yes,” she whispers as John wraps his arms around her.

He’s slowly taking control and for the first time ever she doesn’t fucking care. She doesn’t want to fight him. Her hands are traveling down his side and rest on his ass and she’s squeezing it every time he thrusts into her.

His movements are too hard to keep them steady in their current position, so he slides one hand under her shoulders and turns her on her back. She winces as her ass touches the sheets, but it only makes him more eager.

John rests on his arms as her legs wrap around him and she’s pulling him closer, deeper, _harder_. His gaze never leaves her face. He puts his hands on her face and holds her as she looks in his eyes and there’s something between them that she cannot explain.

It’s fucking weird and intimate, and she doesn’t care because she _wants_ it, and this is the first time there’s no threat of death looming over her head.

She tries to keep her eyes open, to hold his relentless gaze, but with every thrust, the orgasm is building in the pit of her stomach. John starts kissing her, his lips and tongue moving up her ear and he whispers ungodly, nasty things. His husky words pusher her over the edge and her eyes loll in the back of her head as she’s coming.

He doesn’t stop talking as her cunt clenches around him, but when she starts kissing him hungrily as her orgasm dissipates, he comes too with a loud grunt.

And then it’s over.

He lies on top of her for a second too long, breathing heavily, and Rook has to pat him before she suffocates. Finally, John rolls on his back.

They’re both staring at the ceiling.

She doesn’t know what to do next because what the fuck do you do with John Seed just spread on your sheets. These are the things she never thinks about beforehand.

“So,” she says. “Do you want something to drink?”

John smiles.

“Who would’ve thought you’re so… Hospitable”.

Rook rolls her eyes and sits up.

“I have beers,” she says.

“Please,” he answers.

What a fucking gentleman.

She stands up and goes to the bathroom to put on a robe. Then she walks to the kitchen and retrieves two cold beers. When she gets back to her bedroom, John is sitting down in his pants and smoking.

She hands him the beer, which he takes with a nod of his head. Rook sits next to him.

“Didn’t know you smoked,” she starts, “surely falls under some sin”.

John smirks.

“I hardly ever smoke”.

“Uh-huh”.

She takes a sip of her beer and suddenly this whole situation feels too fucking domestic.

“So, Deputy,” he says putting out his cigarette. “What’s your plan?”

“Do you think that we will just chit-chat now about our strategic plans because we slept together?”

He takes a sip of the beer and looks at her.

“I think it was more than that”.

Her stomach tightens.

“What’s your plan?” she deflects.

“Expansion,” he answers openly. “Your little Fall’s End is protecting itself pretty well, for now, _but_…,” he takes another sip. “Anyway, there’s always more land to be acquired. Joseph has big plans”.

For a second she’s dumbfounded. She has no idea why he is telling her that. Is he warning her? Threatening her? Is he just informing her about their plans because he’s fucking insane? She really doesn’t know.

“That’s… good to know,” she says finally. She looks down on her hands. Now it’s uncomfortable. “I think you should go now, John”.

He smiles.

“Of course, you’re right”.

She watches him as he dresses himself up. Then he pats his pockets and fixes his hair. And then, when she’s sure he will turn around and go, he leans in and kisses her.

“I’ll see you soon, Deputy,” he says before leaving.

She stares at the wall as she hears his car leave and she can’t fight the feeling that she’s just opened a giant fucking pandora box.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that the list of John's kinks just keeps getting longer lol


End file.
